


Mischief

by havocthecat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Character Death Fix, F/F, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-05
Updated: 2007-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, running the Salem Academy was a trial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mischief

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ring around the rosie...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/74670) by [Medie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie). 



> Originally posted [here on LJ](http://havocs-cry.livejournal.com/16556.html).

"Jennifer, Cassandra, and Dawn are in the library together," said Janet, coming into Elizabeth's office and perching on the edge of the chair in front of Elizabeth's desk. "They're in the restricted section. _Giggling_."

Elizabeth set her quill down and raised one eyebrow as she looked at Janet. "Sometimes ignorance is bliss, Janet," she said. "I think this might be one of those times."

"It's an extra credit project for Laura's Potions class," said Janet. "Or that's what Kate said they'd given her a note for."

"Kate's not that gullible, is she?" asked Elizabeth curiously. She leaned back in her seat slowly.

"Far from it." Janet smiled tightly. "After their free period, they're going to Defense Against the Dark Arts, and John will try to charm their latest prank out of them."

"Think it'll work?" asked Elizabeth.

"All the girls in this school have a crush on him," said Janet. "He'll flirt a bit, hopefully find out what it is, and then we'll ask Ronon to come over and eat dinner in the main hall."

"Which means that if they don't tell us the truth, we'll have an Auror on hand to deal with the inevitable explosions," said Elizabeth. "Nicely handled."

"One of the trio of troublemakers _is_ my daughter," said Janet. She smiled wryly. "Besides, Teyla was in the library chatting with Kate when I walked in. Half the plans were hers."

"I'm surprised this school even needs a headmistress to run it," said Elizabeth, amused. "Tell me, Janet, do I make a good figurehead?"

"Well, you've got a good figure," said Janet. She snickered. "I hate to think what would happen to the first person who thought you were useless."

"I don't," said Elizabeth. "In fact, I take great pleasure in thinking about the look of surprise on the face of whoever that person happens to be."

"I see." Janet smiled. "And whom do you think the next person you're going to surprise is."

"I don't see our Muggle Studies professor being long for the Salem Academy," said Elizabeth.

"Christopher Kavanagh is only holding out to see if he can get the Arithmancy job from Rodney." Janet snorted. "Who has a death grip on it, might I add."

"Yes, I know," said Elizabeth. "We've been discussing next year's budget."

"Already?" Janet raised her eyebrows and looked at Elizabeth. " _I_ want to discuss next year's budget."

"I think that will have to wait," said Elizabeth, nodding firmly.

"Until?" asked Janet.

"Your daughter and her friends won't be making mischief for several hours, at least," said Elizabeth. She picked her wand up off her desk and flicked it at the door, which locked with a soft click.

"This is true," conceded Janet.

Elizabeth flicked her wand again, and Janet's chair scooted back. "Let's see if we can do something to break you out of that military discipline you've become so fond of lately."

"Sounds like fun," said Janet, her voice a lazy drawl. She leaned slowly back in her chair. "Come here and remind me what it's like not to be a soldier."

\--end--


End file.
